Life With You
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Sekarang giliran Kou, adik dari Alaude yang memiliki sifat 11/12 dengan kakaknya. Atas alasan yang cukup rasional,walaupun tidak rasional untuk kakaknya, ia dekat dengan G. Tetapi, siapa sangka dibalik sifat cerminan dari kakaknya itu ia juga seorang Fujoshi Akut?
1. Character List & Slot

Jadi sebenernya saya mau bikin cerita tentang para adik dari Primo Guardian yang ternyata adalah Fujoshi & (kalau ada) Fujodashi. Tapi—saya mau cari OC-OC buat masuk ke cerita XD *maaf saya emang ga kreatip* can u help me~?

Untuk sekarang, yang sudah ada Cuma adik G. sama Giotto ^^ *thanks for Insieme-senpai buat OCnya* yang lainnya belum :3

**Slot :**

**Giotto**

**G.**

**Ugetsu**

Knuckle

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

Lampo

Sephira (Son/Daughter)

**Primo Cavallone**

**Cozart Shimon**

* * *

**Code :**

Nama :

Usia :

Jenis Kelamin :

Sifat :

Penampilan :

Like :

Dislike :

Kelemahan :

Flame :

Senjata :

Slot :

Battle Style :

Fujoshi / Fujodashi / Normal :

Background Story :

* * *

**Character Status :**

Character © Insieme

Nama : Aether

Usia : 17

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Kekanak-kanakan, suka ribut sendiri, sayang keluarga, tidak mudah putus asa.

Penampilan : Berambut putih panjang sedikit bergelombang dengan mata biru langit, pendek, kulit cokelat pucat.

Like : Kakaknya dan juga semua guardian, makanan manis, menjahili orang lain.

Dislike : dijahili, Ilusi Spade, keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Kelemahan : Tempat yang tinggi

Flame : Sky

Senjata : Dagger

Slot : Giotto's Sister

Battle Style : Seperti Bel, melempar pisaunya seperti shuriken

Fujoshi / Fujodashi / Normal : Fujoshi

Background Story : adik dari Giotto, saat Giotto mendirikan Vongola memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama dengannya dan tinggal bersama dengan adik G yang juga sahabatnya. Pernah diculik sekali dan hampir saja dibunuh, tetapi beruntung diselamatkan oleh Giotto. Semenjak saat itu, pada akhirnya kedua anak perempuan itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

Saat cerita dimulai, ia belum bisa menggunakan flame miliknya.

* * *

Character © Me

Nama : Noa

Usia : 17

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Tomboy, tenang tetapi menghanyutkan, disiplin (lebih dari kakaknya), bersikap sok alim (padahal fujoshi udah parah), over protective pada teman dan juga keluarganya, labil (kalau sudah marah akan sangat mengamuk, kalau tidak akan terlihat sangat kalem).

Penampilan : Berambut perak se-bahu, mata berwarna merah, mata kanannya tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat.

Like : Kopi, permainan anak laki-laki, membuat kakaknya dan orang lain khawatir.

Dislike : Penyakitnya, dianggap orang lain lemah, dipermalukan, menunggu seseorang.

Kelemahan : Penyakitnya yang sering kambuh, melihat teman atau keluarganya terluka.

Flame : Storm

Senjata : Pistol

Slot : G's sister

Battle Style : Menembak seperti biasa

Fujoshi / Fujodashi / Normal : Fujoshi~

Background Story : adik perempuan dari G yang merupakan sahabat dari Aether karena kakaknya juga bersahabat sejak kecil. Terlihat tidak memiliki sisi feminim sama sekali walaupun ia bisa mengerjakan hampir semua pekerjaan rumah yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh kakaknya—terima kasih karena ia harus mengurus Aether sejak kakaknya dan Giotto mendirikan Vongola.

Mata kanannya tidak bisa digunakan karena terkena serangan musuh saat mencoba untuk melindungi Aether yang akan diculik.

Ia juga memiliki penyakit jantung sejak kecil yang membuatnya cepat lelah dan juga lemah—namun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan kakaknya kalau ia tidak apa-apa karena sikapnya yang tidak suka dianggap lemah.

* * *

Character © gale . frost18

Nama : Kou

Usia : 18 tahun

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Serius, pendiam, Sarkasis

Penampilan : Rambut hitam (Mid-Back Lenght), mata steel blue

Like : Kesunyian, kopi, novel, horror, binatang kecil, kakaknya.

Dislike : D. Spade, Ilusi, Lampo, anak kecil, keramaian, orang lemah, dipermalukan, bahu perempuan terutama rok & dresses

Kelemahan : Kakaknya atau G. dijadikan tahanan musuh.

Flame : Cloud

Senjata : Pedang hitam

Slot : Alaude's Younger Sister

Battle Style : Hampir sama seperti Yamamoto

Fujoshi/Fujodashi/Normal : Fujoshi

Background Story : Adik perempuan Alaude, orang tua mereka meninggal pada kecelakaan tabrakan mobil ketika dia baru berusia 7 tahun. Karena masa kanak-kanak yang susah, ia membangun sebuah penghalang disekitar dirinya dan hanya membuka dirinya ke Alaude. Akhirnya dia bisa membuka dirinya ke G dan ia mengerti kenapa Kou begitu diam dan dingin terhadap orang lain.

Pernah diculik dan hampir dibunuh tetapi kakaknya menyelamatkan dia sebelum penculik itu sempat membunuhnya.

* * *

Character © Demoneolith Ravena

Nama : Tessa

Usia : 19 tahun

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Feminime, keibuan, tenang, mudah pundung, Yandere

Penampilan :

Like : Biola, seni, sejarah, nanas, D. Spade & Alaude, kupu-kupu, ilusi

Dislike : Don Cavallone, obat, makanan asam

Kelemahan : kobaran api

Flame : Rain

Senjata : Sarung tangan

Slot : Asari's Foster Sister

Battle Style : Matrial Arts

Fujoshi/Fujodashi/Normal : Fujoshi (karena Spade & Alaude)

Background Story : Pertama bertemu dengan Ugetsu ketika pentas di Jepang, dan Ugetsu tertarik dengan permainannya. Awalnya mereka saling bersaing tentang pendapat seni klasik Eropa dan juga Jepang. Namun, setelah keduanya dekat dan saling membuka diri, Ugetsu mengangkatnya sebagai adik angkat.

Keluarganya yang berada di Eropa Utarapun awalnya dibuang ke Jepang, dan pada akhirnya tewas karena ledakan di camp. pengungsian. Memiliki bekas luka bakar dibelakang punggungnya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Ugetsu ia bekerja sebagai pemain biola jalanan dan tidak memiliki bakat bertarung.

* * *

Character © Anonymous - Login

Nama : Nero

Usia : 15 tahun

Jenis Kelamin : Male

Sifat : Mesum, pemalas, jarang bicara, jahil, lebih pintar dari kakaknya, sering menyendiri

Penampilan : warna rambutnya mirip seperti Daemon tanpa pucuk nanas, mata kanannya hijau dan kirinya merah (memakai eye patch di mata kirinya), lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya, kurus.

Like : anime & manga hentai/ecchi, susu cokelat, cokelat, menjahili orang lain

Dislike : nanas, semangka, diganggu saat sibuk (sibuk apapun), kakaknya, makanan pedas.

Kelemahan : bila berpasangan dengan kakaknya saat bertarung, sering malas bila disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu, mudah disogok dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik

Flame : Mist

Senjata : Kapak kecil dengan tali.

Slot : D. Spade's Lil Brother

Battle Style :

Fujoshi/Fujodashi/Normal : Normal tetapi jadi Fudanshi

Background Story : adik dari Spade. Ia tidak menyukai kakaknya yang sering mengganggunya. Tidak pernah mau tinggal dengan kakaknya sehingga memilih tinggal di rumah yang berada di dekat mansion Vongola dan sering menyembunyikan rumahnya dengan ilusi. Ia menyimpan kekuatannya di mata kirinya dan akan membuka eye patchnya kalau ingin meningkatkan ilusinya.

Masih menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari Vongola tetapi masih sering membantu.

* * *

Character © Kumiko Fukuda

Nama : Akane

Usia : 15

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Diluar kelihatan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya mesum tingkat akut, jahil, Yandere, dan sangat pintar

Penampilan : Rambut panjang sepaha berwarna putih, mata merah tajam, langsing bahkan terlalu kurus

Like : Anime/manga, ngisengin orang, baca buku, makanan pahit, apel, workaholic, hal-hal berbau horror

Dislike : Dibilang mirip nenek-nenek, makanan yang manis, pakai rok, orang yang melukai keluarganya, disakiti hatinya

Kelemahan : Ketahuan baca buku yang -ehem-, dibilang nenek-nenek, disuruh pakai rok

Flame : Sky

Senjata : Benang setajam pisau, kipas baja tajam

Slot : Cozart's Sister

Battle Style : Melilitkan benang di leher musuh.

Fujoshi / Fujodashi / Normal : Fujoshi

Background Story : Sebenarnya Cozart tidak tahu ia memiliki adik perempuan sampai ia datang dan mengaku-aku kalau ia adalah adiknya. Tetapi kenyataannya nanti adalah ia memang adik perempuan berbeda ibu. Ibunya adalah orang Jepang yang meninggal karena terbunuh oleh Yakuza. Ia bisa mengurusi seluruh pekerjaan rumah, tetapi sering kali juga memaksa Cozart untuk mengerjakannya.

Ia menjadi overprotective pada Cozart karena sebelum bertemu kakaknya ia sudah sendirian tanpa ada keluarga yang menemani.

* * *

Character © gale . frost18

Nama : Fujisaki

Usia :18

Jenis Kelamin : Female

Sifat : Carefree,easy-going,kekanak-kanakan,serius kalau di butuhkan,akan marah kalau temannya dilukai

Penampilan : Rambut berwarna blond sepinggang,mata berwarna icy blue. (Penampilan Fujisaki mirip degan Uryuu Minene dari Mirai Nikki.)

Like : Kou(sebagai teman baik),kakaknya,sweets,anak kecil,susu cokelat,berpasangan dengan Kou saat bertarung,menjahili sampai marah.

Dislike : Semua makanan yang pahit dan pedas,dresses,high heels,make-up, .

Kelemahan : Makanan Kou

Flame : Sky

Senjata : Darts

Slot : Primo Cavallone's little sister

Battle Style : Seperti Bel

Fujoshi / Fujodashi / Normal : Fujoshi

Background Story : Adik dari Primo Cavallone. Mereka hidup di dalam keluarga yang mencukupi. Saat liburan kakaknya mengajak dia ke Vongola mansion untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain. Waktu itu Kou sedang membuat kue stoberi untuk Giotto,soalnya hampir setiap hari dia terkurung di kantornya untuk mengerjakan paperwork yang tidak ada habisnya,tetapi kuenya malah di makan sama Fujisaki yang lagi bersembunyi dari amukan . Sejak saat itu mereka jadi teman dekat dan sulit di pisahkan kalau lagi menjahili .

* * *

Tertarik membuat OC? :) please help me~

Kalau bisa dari review aja ya, jangan PM ^^

Ga perlu jadi adik, bisa jadi sepupu, atau anak angkat—yang pasti ada alasan kenapa dia ada di perlindungan salah satu dari Vongola Guardian Primo.

**Khusus untuk Sephira, lebih baik kalau bikin OC yang jadi anaknya daripada adik ^^**

Pairing yang bakal muncul :

GioxCozart

CozartxGioxG.

UgetsuxG.

SpaxEllena

SpadexGio (habis scene Ellena mati + Cozart pura-pura mati)

Primo CavallonexAlaude

**Ini Fanfic Yaoi tapi ga sampe M ^^ kalau yang ga suka Yaoi / Shounen Ai, jangan dibaca ya :) Cuma buat nyeritain gimana kalau para Fujoshi berada di satu tempat sama Primo Generation :3**

Please help me onegai~


	2. Noa

**Life With You**

**Summary : **Noa, adik dari G yang memiliki sifat dewasa dan juga disiplin—terlihat seperti anak alim yang tidak tercemar oleh Yaoi dan juga Shounen Ai, tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau yang ada di fikirannya selalu saja berkutat antara asmara kakaknya dan juga teman-teman baiknya yang tidak jauh dari kata Yaoi!

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Humor (untuk flash back kebanyakan angst)

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

.

**Chapter 1, Noa**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup terbilang besar diantara rumah-rumah yang ada di sekelilingnya itu tampak terlihat damai dan juga tenang dengan burung-burung yang berkicau dan juga sinar matahari yang menyinari tempat itu. Tenang dan damai, bukan hanya terpancar dari rumah itu, tetapi juga dari seluruh bagian dari bangunan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibanting itu cukup untuk membuat burung-burung di sekeliling rumah itu berterbangan dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut perak dengan mata berwarna merah Ruby. Dengan empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya, gadis yang memakai kemeja putih dan celemek merah dan memegang sendok sayur itu tampak terlihat lelah dan juga kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kasar Noa-chan," seorang nenek tua yang tampak masih tersenyum ramah itu mencoba untuk menenangkan sang gadis di depannya, "sudah beberapa kali pintu itu diganti bukan?"

"Bukan masalah pintu nenek, tetapi masalah dimana ketiga orang yang harusnya membantu kita untuk membersihkan rumah ini berada—" menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus pelan, "seharusnya mereka tahu kalau aku dan nenek tidak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan ini berdua saja bukan!" menendang-nendang pintu yang ada di depannya, tampak mengamuk.

"Bu—Bukankah Giotto-kun dan juga G-kun sedang berada di tempat Fabio?"

"Ah, benar juga—" tampak sedikit tenang dengan perkataan neneknya itu, terbatuk pelan sambil membenahi pakaiannya, "—tetapi dimana Aether? Giotto-nii dan juga pinky itu tidak mungkin mengajaknya…"

"Mungkin bermain di sekitar sini—" dan yang dilihat oleh orang tua itu selanjutnya adalah sosok gadis bernama Noa itu yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil melihat gadis itu yang entah sudah berada dimana, "—damai seperti biasa…"

…

Di tempat yang berbeda, tampak seorang gadis berambut putih panjang sedikit bergelombang bersembunyi di salah satu sisi bangunan yang tampak berbeda dengan lingkungan yang ada di sekeliling rumah itu—lebih kumuh dan juga tampak tidak aman.

Melihat kearah pemuda berambut merah dan juga dua pemuda lainnya yang tampak sedang berbincang, terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia amati.

"Sepertinya kau sedang asik—" suara dan juga bayangan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya itu membuat gadis itu menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Noa yang tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memancarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"HIII! N—Noa-chan, jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Kenapa kau ada disini sementara nenek dan aku bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan membereskan rumah?" mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyuman kesalnya membuat gadis itu mundur sambil tertawa datar, "sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?"

Menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah bersama dengan dua pemuda lainnya yang satu berambut kuning dan satunya berambut merah pucat hampir pink.

"Ah, itu si pink—" belum sempat memanggil salah satu dari mereka, saat gadis berambut putih segera menutup mulutnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya untuk berbicara, "—ada apa?!"

"Ssssst! Aku tidak mau G-nii dan juga _fratello _tahu kalau aku ada disini sejak tadi—" menaruh telunjuknya dan membuat Noa menghela nafas sambil melihat ketiga orang itu lagi yang tampak masih berbicara dengan asiknya.

"Ahahaha, jadi kau juga melakukan apa yang kulakukan?" pemuda berambut merah dengan topi di kepalanya itu tampak senang berbicara dengan kedua pemuda itu.

"Begitulah…"

"Namaku adalah Cozart Shimon—"

"Ah, namaku adalah Giotto," menunjuk dengan jempolnya kearah pemuda berambut merah pucat di belakangnya yang menunduk sambil tersenyum, "dan dia adalah sahabatku, G…(*)"

" #$%^!" suara teriakan yang terdengar diredam itu tampak terdengar oleh mereka bertiga, membuat Cozart menoleh kesekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber suara teriakan itu—untuk menemukan tempat itu yang kosong tanpa ada seseorangpun disana.

"Apakah kalian mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak tadi?"

"Tidak sama sekali—" baik Giotto maupun G tampak mencoba untuk bersikap biasa walaupun sudah muncul empat persimpangan di atas kepala G.

"Kau bilang sendiri untuk tidak ketahuan oleh kedua orang itu, kenapa kau malah berteriak idiot!" sedikit berteriak saat berbisik, Noa membekap mulut gadis bernama Aether itu dan segera melepaskannya saat melihat gadis itu tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Ta—tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh _fratello_ itu terlalu ambigu!"

"Aku mengerti, tidak usah ribut sendiri! Lagipula masih banyak arti kata dari Giotto-nii yang mengacu pada kata-katanya tadi," menoleh kearah Giotto dan juga G serta Cozart yang tampak masih berbincang, menyadari sesuatu yang tampak terlihat di wajah Giotto saat itu—begitu juga dengan G, "kau terlalu banyak membaca doujinshi Aether…"

"Me—memangnya salah, lagipula kadang aku melihatmu membacanya juga kok!"

"A—ah ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau tidak aneh dengan tatapan mereka berdua?" mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan juga mengalihkan pembicaraan, sepertinya usaha itu sangat sukses saat melihat Aether yang mengerutkan alisnya penuh Tanya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

…

"Lupakan…"

…

"Vongola?"

Menatap kearah Giotto yang mengangguk sambil memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. Sudah beberapa bulan Giotto dan juga G mengenal Cozart, walaupun tidak pernah mereka memperkenalkannya baik dengan Noa maupun Aether yang merupakan adik mereka berdua.

"Kelompok Vigilate, Cozart teman kami yang mengusulkannya untuk melindungi orang-orang seperti Fabio—" seluruh orang disana tampak terdiam, memang Giotto tampaknya sangat serius menanggapi beberapa orang yang memakai kekuatan harta untuk menyengsarakan orang-orang dibawahnya setelah kematian dari Fabio yang sering mereka bantu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan nenek sendirian—jadi, aku akan tetap tinggal disini…"

"Aether sendirian yang menjaga nenek adalah bencana untuk nenek—jadi aku juga akan tinggal disini," Noa tampak memakan makanannya dengan tenang, tidak menghiraukan Aether yang tampak mengamuk karena perkataan Noa tadi.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, menurutku lebih baik kalian bertiga ikut dengan kami saja," tampak Giotto yang cemas dengan keadaan ketiga orang didepannya saat itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah bukan—lagipula nenek hanya akan mengganggu kalian saja," tersenyum seperti biasa dan memakan sup yang ada di depannya, membuat Giotto serta G semakin ragu akan keputusan mereka, "lagipula kalian hanya akan pindah ke mansion yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah Giotto bukan? Tempat itu cukup dekat—tenang saja…"

…

"Baiklah kalau itu kata nenek, kami akan datang setiap bulan untuk menjenguk nenek…"

"Tenang saja—habiskan saja dulu makanan kalian," semuanya mengangguk dan suasana di rumah itu kembali sepi dengan suara buku yang dibalik dari bacaan yang dibaca oleh Aether—yang tentu saja adalah doujinshi kegemarannya.

"Oh iya, Cozart itu—apakah pemuda yang membuat wajah Giotto-nii memerah karena malu?" dengan nada santai seolah tidak mengetahui apa efek dari perkataannya pada Giotto yang kini tampak tersedak makanannya, Noa tampak memakan makanannya lagi saat G mencoba untuk membantu Giotto.

"Eh, eh? Jadi saat itu wajah _fratello _memerah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Noa!" Aether yang tidak menyadari reaksi dari Giotto tampak tertarik dengan kata-kata Noa yang menurutnya penuh misteri itu, "tetapi kukira _fratello_ cocoknya dengan G-nii…"

"Jangan sembarangan mengarang cerita! Kau tidak apa-apa Giotto?" mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan Giotto, momen langka itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Aether yang langsung mengabadikan foto kakaknya dengan G yang tampak seakan akan berciuman, "apa yang kau potret itu Aether!"

Noa sendiri tampak diam dan tenang sambil melihat tatapan G dan juga wajah Giotto yang tertunduk, memerah karena perkataan darinya tadi.

'_Benarkan?' _bergumam kecil membuat G yang mendengarnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Tidak pinky, aku hanya berfikir kalau kau itu bodoh…"

…

"Noa—"

Malam hari setelah Giotto dan juga G memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahnya itu, tampak Aether yang mengenakan pakaian tidurnya menghampiri Noa di kamarnya yang tampak sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Menoleh dan menutup bukunya, menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan kedatangan Aether.

"Kalau tidak ada _fratello_ dan juga G-nii rasanya sepi," sedikit ragu untuk masuk, tetapi pada akhirnya melangkah pelan dan duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Noa yang berukuran Queen Size, "aku tidak mau membangunkan nenek, aku boleh tidur disini denganmu bukan?"

…

Noa sudah menganggap Aether sebagai adiknya walaupun usia mereka sama. Sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan membuatnya harus senantiasa melayaninya dan melindunginya atas perintah dari kakaknya. Semenjak orang tuanya dan juga G meninggal, ia diasuh oleh nenek dari Giotto dan juga Aether dan menampungnya di rumah neneknya.

"Boleh saja," melepaskan kacamatanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengikatkan rambut putih milik Aether, "kalau kau takut kenapa tidak ikut dengan Giotto-nii saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan _fratello_, lagipula tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada Noa!"

"Dasar—aku jadi bingung yang menjadi kakakmu itu aku atau Giotto-nii," menggerutu pelan sebelum melihat Aether yang tampak membaringkan dengan segera dirinya ditempat tidur sementara Noa duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengambil botol berisi obat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih harus meminum obat itu?"

"Begitulah, mau bagaimana lagi—" membaringkan dan membenahi selimut yang menyelimuti Aether. Melihat sebuah buku yang diambil oleh Aether, sebuah komik yang mencurigakan, "—itu apa?"

"Bacakan untukku!"

"Baiklah—" menghela nafas dan membuka komik tanpa melihat judul dan juga sampulnya. Halaman pertama, ia bacakan dengan santai, lalu beralih ke halaman kedua sedikit curiga dengan komik itu, hingga halaman kelima saat adegan yang berating T+ hampir M membuat wajahnya memerah dan menatap kearah Aether yang tampak tenang-tenang saja sambil menunggunya melanjutkan cerita, "komik apa ini…"

"Komik Yaoi? Aku memintamu membacanya karena aku membuatnya sendiri," mendengar perkataan Aether membuat Noa tertunduk lesu dan menutup buku itu langsung membaringkan dirinya membelakangi Aether.

"Aku tidak tertarik…"

"AAAH! Kenapa kau berhenti Noa!"

"Aku tidak suka hobimu itu…" masih membelakangi Aether menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Padahal kukira kau suka karena aku menemukan komik buatanku di laci meja—UMPH!" wajahnya tertutupi oleh bantal saat Noa melemparnya sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "HEI APA MAKSUDMU INI NOA!"

"Pikirkan sendiri!"

…2 tahun kemudian…

Vongola menjadi kelompok Vigilate yang sangat berpengaruh di Italia bahkan di dunia. Polisi sekalipun bekerja sama dengan Vongola untuk menangkap para kelompok mafia yang meresahkan semua penduduk di Italia maupun di dunia.

Tetapi sampai sekarang, identitas dari Noa dan juga Aether yang sudah berusia 16 tahun itu tetap dirahasiakan oleh oleh Giotto dan juga G untuk keselamatan keduanya dan juga neneknya. Tetapi, semakin besar pengaruh Vongola untuk orang-orang diluar, tampaknya semakin jarang Giotto dan juga G pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi bulan ini _fratello_?" Aether yang tampak menghubungi Giotto melalui handphonenya terlihat kesal dan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu—mementingkan Vongola daripada nenek dan juga keduanya.

"_Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan di Milan—apakah disana baik-baik saja?" _Aether menatap kearah neneknya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur bersama dengan Noa yang sedang merawatnya. Melihat kearah Aether membuat neneknya sadar dengan siapa yang menelpon dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaannya, _"Aether?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja disini—" dengan nada yang terdengar kesal, ia mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah itu, "—sudahlah, kau juga sedang sibuk bukan? Aku akan menutup telponnya!"

"Eh tung—"

PIK!

"_Fratello _bodoh, selalu saja Vongola yang ia urusi—" mendengus kesal dan duduk di samping tempat tidur neneknya dan menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "—sudah lama mereka tidak kembali dan hanya mengirimkan surat saja atau menelpon!"

"Giotto-kun sedang sibuk, sebaiknya biarkan saja dulu mereka berdua—"

"Mereka sudah dapat anggota lebih banyak kudengar mereka sempat ke Jepang dan mendapatkan anggota baru lagi—" menghela nafas dan neneknya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Aether.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Aether? Kudengar cerita yang kau buat semakin banyak yang menyukainya," neneknya tampak mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan hal yang lainnya berharap kalau Noa dan juga Aether tidak membicarakan masalah Giotto dan juga G.

"Begitulah, ide dari Noa benar-benar menarik! Rasanya seperti ia pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana cerita itu dibuat," Aether dan juga nenek mereka tampak menoleh kearah Noa yang tampak baru saja kembali dari mengambil minum untuk neneknya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau aku membantu—" Noa masih bersikap tenang dan seolah tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti, _'tentu saja pernah melihat—karena memang aku memberikan cerita dari perasaan pinky itu dengan Giotto-nii…'_

"Jadi, apakah penulis kita ini sudah mendapatkan ide baru?"

"Eh, belum nenek—kalau sudah selesai akan kuperlihatkan padamu!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, bisa-bisa nenek pingsan karena cerita dan juga doujinshi yang kau buat bodoh!" Noa tampak tidak setuju dengan ide Aether memberikan cerita mereka pada nenek mereka—bagaimanapun yang dibuat adalah cerita-cerita Shounen-Ai bahkan lemon dan juga Yaoi.

Saat mereka bercerita dengan asiknnya, tidak menyadari kalau tampak beberapa orang yang mengepung tempat tinggal mereka dan mengawasi mereka semua.

"Sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh boss—gadis itu adalah adik dari Giotto Vongola," salah satu dari mereka tampak menginformasikan lewat walkie talkie yang menghubungkan satu sama lainnya dari beberapa orang yang berpencar.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita sandera mereka…"

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya?"

"Bunuh saja kalau mengganggu…"

…

Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun saat itu—hanya mendengar suara tembakan senjata api, tebasan, dan juga suara orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Kilatan api berwarna merahpun juga tampak masih jelas terikat dalam benaknya. Kali ini, ia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya pandangannya yang semakin jelas dan menunjukkan rumah yang ia tinggali sudah terbakar dan ia berada di tengah kobaran api.

"Ne—nenek, Aether…" saat mencoba untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar, Noa merasakan rasa sakit yang amat terasa di mata kanannya—membuatnya meringis dan menutupi mata kanannya. Ia ingat, saat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam rumah mereka—salah satu dari mereka tampak melukainya tepat di mata kanannya, "sial—siapa mereka…"

Mencoba untuk berjalan meskipun tubuhnya dan wajahnya sudah penuh dengan darah dan juga luka. Berjalan kearah kamar neneknya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan neneknya itu—orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

"Nenek, kau dima—"

DHUAK!

Terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu, mencoba untuk melihat kebawah—rasa sakit karena jatuh sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Menoleh untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyandungnya, dan tubuh yang sudah tua renta itu terlihat terbaring dengan luka di dadanya.

"Ne—NENEK!" mencoba untuk melihat kondisinya, nafasnya sudah berhenti dan tubuh itu sudah mendingin. Meskipun api berkobar di sekelilingnya, tetapi tubuh Noa tidak bisa bergerak dan masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh di depannya itu.

"Ke—kenapa…"

"Hei, ada yang masih hidup—" suara yang asing itu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berada di bangunan yang sudah terbakar itu, "—G-san, Giotto-san! Aku menemukannya!"

'_Siapa—'_

"Hei bertahanlah, kau tidak apa-apa!" suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar, siluet perempuan dengan rambut pendek mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Fikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan identitas dari perempuan itu, dan kenapa ia mengenal kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu, "G-san!"

"Kau menemukannya?" suara kali ini adalah suara yang sangat ia kenal, dan warna merah yang sangat terang dan pucat itu terlihat walaupun pandangannya semakin kabur dan nafasnya semakin sesak, "Noa! Noa, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"G…"

"Tetaplah sadar Noa, hei…" tangan itu menyentuh pelipis kanannya, tampak terkejut melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari mata Noa. Tetapi saat melihat ke bawah, tatapan itu lebih terlihat terkejut sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan sedih dan juga sakit, "dimana Aether?"

…

"Mereka membawanya," suaranya tampak gemetar, tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, "a—aku tidak bisa melindunginya! A—Aether, dan nenek juga—tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka…"

"Noa—"

"Me—mereka menyebut nama Vongola, mereka menculik Aether karena mereka tahu kalau Aether adalah adik dari Gio-nii!" walaupun saat ini matanya tampak perih apalagi saat air mata itu mengenai matanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan perkataannya, "sejak awal karena Vongola bukan? Kalian meninggalkan kami, Aether diculik dan juga nenek tewas semuanya karena Vongola!"

Suara langkah lainnya tampak terdengar, tetapi langsung terhenti saat mendengar perkataan dari Noa. Giotto—walaupun ia ingin segera menangkap orang yang sudah menculik adiknya tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena perkataan dari Noa.

"Giotto…"

"Kalau saja—" nafas Noa yang awalnya memang sudah tidak teratur sudah cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras begitu saja hingga pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Noa? Noa!"

Suara kakaknya itu tampak menjadi hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kegelapan tampak menguasai dirinya dan semuanya tampak tanpa suara dan juga gelap.

…

"…a…Noa…" suara tembakan semakin terdengar jelas dan kegelapan itu semakin menghilang berganti menjadi pemandangan taman dengan sebuah lingkaran sasaran yang terus ditembaki hingga lubangnya hampir memenuhi seluruh lingkaran, "OI BOCAH!"

Suara kakaknya membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut uhukpinkuhuk itu terlihat kesal karena Noa tidak mendengarnya sedaritadi.

"Jangan katakan bocah! Aku bukan laki-laki dasar pinky!" menjulurkan lidahnya, menurunkan tangannya yang sedaritadi berlatih tembak—melamun mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya dari awal pembentukan Vongola hingga sekarang. Sudah satu tahun sejak penculikan Aether dan juga hilangnya penglihatan mata kanannya, serta kematian neneknya dan pindahnya dia ke markas Vongola.

"Kau—"

"Seperti biasa kalian berdua selalu saja bersemangat," suara seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Jepang tradisional berwarna putih membuat kedua kakak adik itu menoleh, "Noa-chan, G—selamat sore…"

"Jangan tertawa-tawa seperti itu, kau baru pulang dari misi bukan?" G menoleh kearah Ugetsu, Noa hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ugetsu. Tanpa ada aba-aba, G segera menepuk seluruh tubuh Ugetsu untuk memeriksa sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" saat tepukan itu mengenai pinggang kiri Ugetsu, tampak terdiam sejenak dan raut wajahnya tampak menahan sakit. Menyadari perubahan itu, G sekali lagi mencoba untuk menepuk di daerah yang sama dan kali ini Noa menutup telinganya untuk mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

" #$%!" suara teriakan Ugetsu sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi dengan jarak yang dekat seperti ini tentu saja sudah cukup untuk menyamai suara Squallo, "G—G, kejam sekali…"

"Giotto yang menyuruhku, kau tidak pernah memberitahukan apakah kau terluka atau tidak," menghela nafas melihat Ugetsu yang tampak mengaduh sambil memegangi pinggangnya, "kalau tidak terluka parah kau tidak akan mau mengatakannya pada kami…"

…

"Ugetsu?"

"G—" berjalan mendekati G yang ada di dekatnya dengan tatapan serius, membuat pemuda berambut pink itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tangan Ugetsu dengan segera bergerak dan melingkar di tubuh G, "—senangnya, kau benar-benar menghawatirkanku!"

"Ap—" wajah G dengan segera memerah dan menatap dengan tatapan terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu, "ja—jangan bercanda flute-freak! Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Giotto, tidak ada yang lainnya!"

"Jangan malu-malu G~"

"Siapa yang malu!"

"Dasar Tsundere," menatap kakaknya yang mencoba untuk menghindar dari Ugetsu yang masih memeluknya. Terdiam sejenak, wajah Noa memerah sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kamera entah darimana dan mengabadikan momen itu, "pose yang sangat bagus…"

"OI! Apa yang kau potret itu Noa! Kemarikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan—" melambaikan kameranya dan segera berjalan dengan santai menuju kedalam mansion untuk menemukan Aether yang sedang melihat kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang. Saat melihat Noa, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Noa-chan! Apakah kau punya ide untuk doujinshiku selanjutnya?"

…

Menoleh kearah kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan Ugetsu, tampak tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengajak Aether untuk tidak berada di dekat kakaknya dan juga Ugetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan—seorang pemuda Tsundere yang menyukai seseorang, tetapi orang itu ternyata menyukai orang lain. Tetapi, tiba-tiba suatu hari ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kehidupannya, pemuda itu tidak menyadari kalau ia mencintai orang itu dan tetap bersikeras kalau ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya…"

"Ah, idemu seperti biasa benar-benar bisa digunakan dengan bebas Noa-chan!" Aether tampak kagum dengan pemikiran Noa, "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ide-ide itu begitu saja?"

…

Melirik kearah Ugetsu dan juga G yang masih saja bertengkar, sebelum berbalik kembali dan tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

"Tentu saja itu rahasia…"

…To be Continue…

(*) Kenapa Aether teriak? Karena di manga translate, Giotto pakai kata *beloved* yang berarti ambigu untuknya walaupun sebenarnya arti kata sebenarnya adalah sahabat dekat XD

Oke, disini apakah dapat image Noa yang terlihat seperti anak alim tapi ternyata sama bejadnya karena selalu bisa dapetin ide untuk Aether yang sudah keliatan Fujonya menjadi seorang penulis dan pembuat Doujinshi? XD

Ah, timeline kali ini adalah dunia modern—bukan 400 tahun yang lalu saat masih kuno :3

Thanks buat semua yang sudah nyumbang OC untuk cerita ini ^^ walaupun belum ada yang muncul tapi sabar ya~

Chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul kok satu per satu :3

**Masih dibutuhin OC—untuk keterangan dan slot yang masih tersisa, silahkan lihat di chapter awal~**


	3. Kou

**Life With You**

**Summary : **Kali ini bercerita tentang Kou—adik satu-satunya dari sang Karnivor Alaude yang memiliki sifat 11/12 dengan kakaknya itu. Satu buah alasan yang cukup rasional membuatnya dekat dengan G, dan membuka diri lebih daripada orang lain selain kakaknya. Tetapi siapa sangka kalau yang ada di fikirannya melebihi apa yang difikirkan oleh orang lain bahkan kakaknya? /"Aku tidak setuju jika G-san bersama dengan Ugetsu-san…" "Syukurlah ada yang setuju dengan—" "Aku lebih setuju jika G-san bersama dengan Alaude-nii-san…"

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Humor (untuk flash back kebanyakan angst)

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

.

**Chapter 2, Kou**

**.**

Suasana hening tampak berada di salah satu sisi dari mansion milik kelompok Vigilate yang bernama Vongola. Dua orang yang tampak cukup mirip, dengan satunya adalah laki-laki berambut krem dengan mata _steel blue_ dan satunya adalah gadis berusia 18 tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam cukup panjang dan mata senada dengan kakaknya.

"Kou—"

"Hn…" menutup matanya sambil memegang gelas berisi cairan hitam pekat yang kemudian dengan segera masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Novel yang cukup tipis ia pegang sambil matanya bergerak saat membuka untuk melihat baris-baris kalimat yang ada di buku itu.

"Berhentilah membaca novel laknat itu," Alaude yang sudah menyelidiki dengan pasti bahwa novel itu novel yang mengandung BL, Shounen-Ai, atau lebih parah bahkan Yaoi ataupun Lemon. Yah, bagaimanapun ia sudah berada di samping gadis itu selama 18 tahun lamanya—dan ia tahu pasti kalau itu adalah hobi adiknya.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin membaca apapun yang aku sukai juga terserah padaku bukan?"

"Singkirkan itu atau aku akan menghukummu," Alaude memberikan tatapan tajam, namun gadis itu tetap saja tidak perduli dan masih melihat novel yang ada di tangannya itu. Baru saja Alaude akan mengeluarkan borgolnya dan menghukum sang gadis, saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang lewat dan berhenti saat melihat Alaude.

"Dan ternyata kau ada disini—" menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tampak berdecak kesal—pemuda berambut merah pucat dengan tattoo di bagian kanan wajahnya itu menatap kesal Alaude, "—laporan misimu, belum diberikan pada Giotto bukan? Dan kudengar kerusakan dari misi terakhirmu lebih besar daripada misi sebelumnya…"

"Jangan berisik herbivore, aku mau mengumpulkan laporanku kapan—dan kerusakan yang timbul, itu adalah urusanku…"

"Dan kau membuat laporan Vongola semakin bertambah! Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat ulah Tuan Agen Rahasia?!" tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Alaude, tampak beberapa saat kemudian pertengkaran antara sang Storm Guardian dan juga Cloud Guardian Vongola itu terjadi.

Kou sendiri tampak hanya diam dan menatap kearah kakaknya yang lebih aktif dan lebih banyak merespon perkataan orang lain daripada terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

…

Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat sebelum benturan keras itu ia rasakan. Tubuh kecil yang tampak rapuh itu hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa bergerak dari bangkai mobil yang tampak ringsek dan juga tidak berbentuk itu.

"Kou, apakah kau bisa mendengarku?!" suara kakaknya terdengar memanggil, tetapi ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya. Hanya bisa mencoba untuk tetap sadar—meskipun tidak bisa, dan beberapa saat kemudian hanya keheningan dan kegelapan yang menyertainya.

Mungkin itulah yang ia ingat sebelum ia sadar dan berada di rumah sakit dimana bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Dengan badan yang hampir ditutupi oleh perban di seluruh bagian, ia mencoba untuk bangkit saat menemukan kakaknya yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Alaude-nii-san," mencoba untuk membangunkannya, menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan olehnya, dimana kakaknya bangkit dan tampak mengantuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," mengangguk pelan walaupun lukanya membuat ia sakit untuk bergerak sedikit saja, "bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?"

…

"Kou," tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya, Alaude hanya diam dan menatap kearah adiknya dengan tatapan kosong dan juga datar, "mulai sekarang—kita hanya akan tinggal berdua saja…"

…

Semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka, pada akhirnya mereka diasuh di panti asuhan. Tetapi, kehidupan mereka yang sudah ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka sejak kecil sangat berat—karena mereka harus bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri, terlebih kehidupan di panti asuhan mereka yang berada di Italia itu cukup keras.

Kakaknya terus mencoba untuk mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka—hingga pada saat usia Kou beranjak 14 tahun saat kakaknya mengajaknya untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu dan hidup berdua saja dengannya.

Awalnya, yang ia takutkan adalah bagaimana mereka bisa hidup sementara kakaknya hanyalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun. Tetapi, melihat bahwa kehidupan mereka tampak baik-baik saja, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak dan pada akhirnya mengikuti perkataan kakaknya.

Beranggapan kalau kehidupannya menjadi damai, entah kenapa beberapa kali tampak beberapa orang yang tampak mengincarnya maupun kakaknya—tanpa ia mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu.

"Kakak, kenapa orang-orang itu terus mencoba untuk mengincar kita?"

Kou, yang saat itu sedang menikmati makanannya bersama dengan Alaude tampak mencoba untuk menanyakan masalah itu. Karena beberapa kali ia terus melihat kakaknya pulang dengan darah yang mengotori tubuhnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak terluka dan itu adalah darah dari orang lain, tetapi tetap saja—itu berarti kakaknya membunuh atau melukai seseorang dan ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk sekarang ini Kou…"

"Tetapi—" menghela nafas dan tetap melanjutkan makanannya, "—aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka atau melukai orang lain…"

…

"Kalau mereka tidak ingin terluka—"

"—maka mereka harus menjadi kuat," mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakaknya karena ia sudah biasa untuk mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya, "sebenarnya—apa yang kakak kerjakan selama ini…"

…

TRANG!

Suara pedang yang tampak beradu itu terdengar di salah satu ruangan kosong yang ada di pinggir kota itu. Menggunakan pedang berwarna hitam, tampak gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh dan melihat seluruh anak yang seumuran bahkan lebih tua darinya terkapar karena serangannya.

"Selanjutnya!"

"Wow, Kou memang hebat dalam permainan pedangnya," salah satu dari mereka tampak berbisik dengan yang lainnya.

"Kudengar ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas," salah satu dari mereka tampak mulai membicarakan tentang Alaude yang memang memiliki pekerjaan rahasia yang tidak pernah—bahkan Kou ketahui.

"Jangan-jangan ia bekerja pada mafia yang sering mengacaukan kota ini—" berbisik, tetapi pada akhirnya malah sebuah pedang berada di depannya dan teracung beberapa centi dan kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang kakakku," menatap tajam orang yang berbicara tadi, "kau tidak pantas mengatakannya—karena kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya…"

"Ma—maafkan kami Kou…"

"Tetapi bukankah benar? Banyak yang mengatakan saat penyerangan itu, beberapa kali kakakmu terlihat di sana," salah satu dari orang-orang disana tampak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, "makanya semua orang mengatakan kalau kakakmu adalah salah satu dari anggota mafia yang sering mengacau itu."

"Itu tidak benar!"

BUM!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari luar bangunan itu, membuat semua orang menoleh ke asal ledakan dan melihat beberapa orang sedang menyerang kota.

"Kami dari Odiosso Famiglia, daerah ini sudah kami kepung—kalian tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan atau kami tidak akan segan membunuh kalian!"

"Mafia," berdecak kesal, segera mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan keluar walaupun semuanya mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak suka, mafia yang membuat kakaknya di ejek oleh yang lainnya—ia hanya ingin memastikan pada semuanya kalau kakaknya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelompok mafia itu.

…

Berlari sambil mencoba menghindar dari semua serangan mafia itu. Terima kasih untuk kehidupannya yang keras, ia juga berlatih untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari semua serangan. Baru saja akan berbelok dari gang kecil yang ada di depannya, tampak ia melihat siluet bayangan yang ia kenal.

Segera mengikuti, melihat Alaude yang sedang berlari mencoba untuk menyerang beberapa orang disana dengan beberapa orang yang tampak memakai jas hitam—sama dengan para mafia itu.

"_Tetapi bukankah benar? Banyak yang mengatakan saat penyerangan itu, beberapa kali kakakmu terlihat di sana."_

"_Makanya semua orang mengatakan kalau kakakmu adalah salah satu dari anggota mafia yang sering mengacau itu."_

"Tidak mungkin—" terlalu terkejut, tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya saat seseorang mencoba untuk membidiknya dari belakang.

"Oi yang disana, awas!" suara yang tidak ia kenal terdengar sebelum seseorang mendorongnya dan menembak orang yang akan menembak Kou tadi. Kou yang tampak tersadar dari lamunannya tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum membuka mata dan menemukan seseorang yang memegang pistol dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bisa melihat rambut merah yang cukup terang itu, dengan tattoo aneh di wajah kanannya, "hei, kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, ya—" berdiri, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan dengan segera berjalan menjauhi pemuda aneh itu.

"Sifat menyebalkan itu membuatku teringat akan seseorang," tampak kesal dengan sikap Kou, sadar kalau Kou sedang tidak fokus dan berbahaya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Kou dan berlari sambil melindunginya.

"Ap—lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Kau ingin mati? Kalau begitu jangan di depanku, primo bisa membunuhku bodoh," jawabnya sambil tetap berlari dan sesekali menembak orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka yang menarget mereka.

…

"Tetaplah disini bocah, bangunan ini tidak akan mungkin diserang!" pemuda itu tampak menurunkan Kou di bangunan tempatnya berlatih pedang tadi. Banyak orang berada di sana, dan memang benar—sepertinya hanya bangunan ini yang tidak berani untuk diserang oleh orang-orang itu.

"Ah, G—" Kou masih melihat pemuda itu yang sekarang dihampiri oleh seseorang berambut hitam. Sepertinya bukan orang Italia—seperti orang Jepang, "—bagian timur hancur karena pertarungan mereka."

"APA! Dasar skylark itu! Sudah kukatakan untuk menahan diri dan sekarang apa yang ia perbuat," mengacak rambutnya tampak frustasi sebelum akhirnya berlari dan mencoba untuk menangkap beberapa orang yang tampak mengacau di daerah itu.

"Kou, untung saja kau selamat—" salah satu dari pengawas tempat itu tampak menghampiri dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu, "—beruntunglah Vongola sudah tiba saat kau mencoba untuk menerobos keluar…"

"Vongola?"

"Kelompok Vigilate yang melindungi tempat disini, mereka menghancurkan hampir semua kelompok mafia yang ada di daerah sini…"

…

Berlari saat ia baru saja kembali dari sekolah, Kou hanya bisa diam hari itu saat semua orang tetap membicarakan kakaknya. Tidak seperti biasa ia membela kakaknya, kali ini ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan, karena ia sendiri juga melihat bagaimana kakaknya berada disana bersama dengan para mafia itu.

DUG!

"Hei, hati-hati saat ber—huh?" Kou yang menabrak seseorang tampak menoleh saat orang itu menghentikan perkataannya, "kau bocah waktu itu kan?"

"Ah," menaikkan sebelah alisnya, G tampak mengamati apa yang terlihat dari Kou, "aku sedang terburu-buru, minggir…"

"Ah—Hei, tunggu!" G mencoba untuk menghentikannya tetapi matanya menangkap seseorang yang tampak mengawasi Kou.

…

Nafasnya memburu, tampak mencoba untuk mengambil nafas saat ia melihat sekelilingnya tanpa sadar kalau seseorang berada di dekatnya dan akan membekapnya dari belakang.

UAGH!

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan orang yang akan menangkapnya itu tampak terinjak oleh G yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kou.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat sendirian bocah, kau bisa terbunuh jika aku tidak ada tadi ataupun kemarin," jawab G sambil berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal—" empat persimpangan tangan terlihat di atas kepala G karena sikap dari Kou. Suasana disana tampak hening tanpa ada satu orangpun yang bergerak.

"Kutraktir makan siang? Kalau kau dibiarkan sendiri kau bisa terancam lagi meskipun aku tidak tahu kenap kau diincar—" G tampak menunjuk pada sebuah café yang ada di dekat sana.

…

"Kau bukan pedophil kan?"

"Aku bukan semangka mesum yang selalu menggoda perempuan ataupun laki-laki seperti orang yang ada di mansion kami," tampak kesal, G hanya bisa menahan amarah sementara di mansion Vongola tampak sosok semangka (?) yang sedang bersin.

"Baiklah, lagipula kakak tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan," menghela nafas dan berjalan bersama dengan G menuju ke café itu.

…

"Ini dia pesanan kalian," G bergumam terima kasih sebelum mengambil black coffeenya dan juga pasta miliknya. Sementara Kou memesan Risotto dan juga black coffee. Sedikit aneh karena ia yang baru berusia belasan tahun tampak menyukai black coffee.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan masalah dengan para mafia itu," G tampak memulai pembicaraan seperti biasa sambil menatap Kou yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh G, "ternyata benar—kau cari gara-gara dengan mereka?"

"Tidak—"

"Atau mungkin kakakmu?" dan sekali lagi perkataan G membuat Kou terdiam dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana ya—mungkin karena adikku juga pernah menatapku seperti itu?" menyuap pastanya tampak tidak menatap kearah Kou yang masih diam sejenak, "kalau kakakmu terlibat—tidak heran kalau kau diincar sejak kemarin…"

"Kakak tidak akan ikut dengan mafia itu," perkataan kou tampaknya membuat G menatapnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, "ia bukan orang seperti itu—walaupun aku sendiri melihatnya, tetapi aku tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat…"

"Kalau memang begitu kau hanya perlu percaya padanya bukan? Memang susah saat Noa mempercayaiku lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada Aether dan juga nenek."

"Itu susah…"

"Buktikan kalau apa yang kau fikirkan itu benar—gampang bukan?" Kou tampak terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh G sebelum menyelesaikan makannya dalam diam—tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Alaude nii-sama," besok malamnya, tampak Alaude yang baru saja kembali dan mereka sedang menikmati makan malam berdua. Menghela nafas, Kou tampak ingin menanyakan tentang pekerjaan Alaude, tetapi kakaknya pasti tidak akan mau memberitahukannya, "apakah—kau bekerja dengan para mafia itu?"

…

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kou," tangannya yang tampak berhenti menyendok makanan itu kembali bergerak.

"Aku melihatmu saat para mafia itu menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di kota tadi."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kou, aku tidak bekerja pada siapapun—"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan semua yang kulihat?!" Alaude tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Kou, "aku mencoba untuk percaya padamu, tetapi—bagaimana jika kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan padaku."

...

"Akan kukatakan pada saatnya yang tepat—"

…

Kou tampak tertidur malam itu, sendirian karena Alaude tidak ada di rumah mereka. Awalnya apartment yang mereka tinggali itu tampak tenang dan tidak ada keributan. Sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang masuk lewat beranda mereka dan mendekati Kou.

Saat sadar, seseorang sudah membekap mulutnya—membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak dan juga bergerak sama sekali karena obat bius yang dipakai oleh orang misterius itu untuk membuatnya pingsan. Ia tidak sempat melawan saat rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Dan dengan mudah, beberapa orang menculiknya tanpa bias diketahui oleh Alaude yang memang sedang tidak berada di Italia.

…

'_Karena Alaude sedang tidak berada di Italia—sebaiknya kau lindungi tempat adiknya berada.'_

"Yang aku bingungkan adalah, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya—" berdecak kesal dan menyalakan api rokoknya ketika melihat beberapa orang sedang melompat dari beranda salah satu kamar—karena G yang tidak mengetahui kamar mana milik adik dari Alaude menunggu di luar Apartment.

"Huh—dia," mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat dan menyadari kalau yang diculik adalah gadis yang ia temui beberapa hari ini. Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang G tidak tahu kalau gadis itu adalah adik dari Alaude.

…

Alaude yang sedang berada di atas pesawat milik Vongola tampak sedang membaca beberapa laporan misi dari Vongola. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya seolah tersentak oleh sesuatu—seolah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya.

"Alaude-san, ada telpon dari Primo-sama—" lamunannya buyar saat salah satu anak buahnya memberikan sebuah telpon—tentu saja satelit untuknya. Dengan segera mengambil tanpa protes karena mengganggunya yang sedang bekerja.

"Cepat sebutkan tujuanmu atau akan kututup…"

"Alaude, sepertinya G melihat sosok yang mirip Kou dibawa kabur oleh beberapa orang, ia sedang mengikutinya sekarang tetapi sebaiknya kau tahu—" dengan segera menutup handphonenya dan bergerak menuju ke kekpit tempat pilot berada, membuka pintu dan mendekati dengan tatapan tajam.

"A—Alaude-sama, ada apa?"

"Putar balik pesawat—bagaimanapun caranya, kembali ke Italia secepatnya."

…

Kou tidak mengingat banyak apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Saat membuka mata, ia melihat kearah sekelilingnya untuk menemukan ia berada di ruangan yang gelap dengan beberapa celah jendela yang menampakkan cahaya yang menunjukkan hari sudah pagi.

Tangannya diikat, dan mulutnya disumpal—ia juga tampaknya tidak membawa senjata untuk melawan. Membuatnya meruntuk dalam hati dan mencoba untuk bergerak sebelum mendengar suara dari balik pintu yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang boss?"

"Tentu saja membunuhnya, sebelum kakaknya itu menyadari kalau ia menghilang dan mencari kemari."

"Kudengar ia sedang tidak berada di Italia?"

"Itulah sebabnya, kita akan memberikan hadiah untuknya—saat ia kembali, mayat adiknya."

Tampak sedikit membelalakkan matanya, mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan itu saat ia melihat orang-orang itu akan ke tempatnya.

'_Sial—kakak bodoh, kenapa harus berurusan dengan orang seperti mere—'_

"HEI SIAPA KAU! Argh!" suara seperti seseorang diserang membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya dan mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Terdengar beberapa tembakan yang mengarah pada beberapa orang dan orang-orang yang berteriak.

'_Ada apa—' _suara itu tiba-tiba saja tidak ada dan menghilang, sunyi sebelum suara decitan pintu terdengar dan memunculkan siluet seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ternyata benar kau—" membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok G yang tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya ada disana. Segera bergerak dan melepaskan ikatan talinya dan juga penutup mulutnya, "—sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau menolongku—kenapa?"

"Huh? Oh, bukan aku yang menolongmu sebenarnya—aku hanya menemani orang ini untuk menyelamatkanmu walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ngotot," G menunjuk dengan jempolnya kearah orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kou?"

"A—Alaude-nii-sama?"

…

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi," menghela nafas dan membungkuk, membantu Kou untuk berdiri sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan. Kou sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau kakaknya ada disini, bahkan bersama dengan G.

"Tunggu, jadi dia adalah adikmu?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Bukankah nama adikmu adalah Kou?"

"Namaku memang Kou," menatap bingung G yang sepertinya sampai terakhir tidak sadar akan kemiripannya.

…

"Jadi—adikmu itu perempuan?"

"Kau mau kubunuh G-san?" menatap G yang tampak bergumam _'kenapa aku tidak menyadari kemiripan wajah dan sifat mereka' _sambil berjongkok di sisi ruangan. Sementara Alaude tampak melihat Kou yang tidak biasanya memanggil orang dengan embel-embel seperti sekarang.

"Kou—sepertinya kita harus pindah—" Kou menatap kakaknya yang tampak menatap matanya juga. Baru saja akan bertanya saat kakaknya melanjutkan, "—ke mansion Vongola…"

…

'_Dan setelah itu aku tahu kalau G-san adalah Storm Guardian Vongola sementara kakak adalah Cloud Guardian Vongola. Tentu saja satu-satunya alasan kakak berada ditempat itu adalah karena Vongola saat itu sedang mencoba menghancurkan para pengganggu itu,'_ menghela nafas dan melihat G serta Alaude yang masih bertengkar.

"Maa G, jangan menghancurkan mansion ini lagi," Ugetsu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang G dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Alaude dan juga G yang masih berlanjut bahkan menghancurkan ¼ bagian dari mansion. Kou yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan meminum minumannya lagi.

"Lagi-lagi pinky bertengkar," menoleh saat menemukan Noa yang memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Kou dan menonton pertunjukan itu, "tidak pernah habis-habisnya…"

"Berisik, dan jangan memelukku Ugetsu!" wajah G memerah saat Ugetsu memeluknya seperti itu. Baik Kou maupun Noa bisa melihatnya dan tampak terdiam sebelum menghela nafas bebarengan.

"Tetap tidak mau jujur, oi pinky—kalau kau memang suka Ugetsu-san memelukmu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?"

"JANGAN MENYIMPULKAN SEENAKNYA SAJA!" tampak kesal dengan Noa, G mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Noa, "sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin suka dengan flute-freak ini!"

"Sudahlah, semuanya juga setuju kalau kau itu memang cocok dengan Ugetsu-san," memakan kue yang ada di depannya sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Alaude yang melihat kalau pertarungan itu sudah tidak akan berlanjut lagi memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak setuju," perkataan Kou tampaknya sukses membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya—termasuk Alaude yang menghentikan langkahnya, "kufikir Ugetsu-san dan juga G tidak cocok menjadi pasangan…"

"Pada akhirnya ada juga yang setuju dengan—"

"Aku berfikir kalau Alaude-nii-san lebih cocok dengan G daripada Giotto-san ataupun Ugetsu-san," melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga minumannya habis, sementara yang lain yang mendengar itu—kecuali Alaude sukses jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar pendapat dari Kou.

"OI APA MAKSUDMU KOU!"

"G, jadi selama ini kau tidak ingin dekat denganku karena kau menyukai Alaude-dono?" Ugetsu yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tampak menatap kearah G yang diatas kepalanya sudah muncul empat persimpangan.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak menyukainya bodoh!"

"Benarkah—lalu kau menyukai siapa?"

"Aku menyukai—" terdiam karena perkataannya sendiri, sadar kalau ia tampaknya dijebak untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di fikirannya tanpa sadar, "—lupakan, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya sampai kapanpun!"

…

'_Ternyata, ia memang menyukai Ugetsu ya?'_ satu pemikiran yang ada di kepala semuanya—kecuali Ugetsu saat melihat sikap dari G.

…To be Continue…

O—Oke, maaf buat gale . frost18 kalau Kounya ga sesuai dengan apa yang difikirin ^^;

Plot di mansion Vongola bakal dimulai kalau semua OC sudah diceritain kenapa berakhir di Mansion Vongola—jadi sabar ya~

**BTW, sekali lagi—masih ada OC yang lowong loh. Kalau ada yang mau bikin lagi boleh kok ._.**

**Eroxouji **Semoga aja bisa bikin yang Fudanshi ^^a *ga yakin*

**Kumiko Fukuda **ini bikinnya agak keburu-buru sih, jadi ga sempet edit di doc manager

**Gale . frost18 **ini chapter OC anda~ ^^


End file.
